


365 Days to Say I love You

by SoftNocturne



Series: 365 Days to Say I love You [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, New Year's Eve, New Year's Resolutions, New Years, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:18:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9123304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftNocturne/pseuds/SoftNocturne
Summary: Starting January 1st a series of Gundam Wing one-shots to include every day. They might be rather short or rather long, but everyday something will be posted. A goal of mine to keep the creative juices alive with my favorite OTP. Crack filled fluff and angst!





	1. Coming Soon

Welcome to the 365 days challenge. Every day I will try to have one-shots of my favorite OTP posted. I feel like few people truly understand how much they can do with Trowa and Quatre, so I am going to explore everyday my favorite OTP. Also, this is to help with my lack of muse and I feel if I write something every day I can go back to writing. Now some might be posted twice in a day or late, but real life will get in the way. However, every day will be displayed until the end of the year when a new year will begin. Thank you so much for your current support I feel sorry I have not updated when I should be. However, with this massive project I hope I can provide some relief to my muse. Thank you so much once again and I hope you enjoy this continuous series.

Prolog Begins: December 31st, 2016 

Series Begins: January 1, 2017


	2. Bonus: Resolutions

The steam of hot chocolate rose and wafted under the nose of a young blond who stared lazily outside. Sitting on a rocking chair on a porch the blonde gazed longingly as snowflakes fell from the sky. His clear aquamarine eyes gazed out into the forest that surrounded his home. Yes, it was rather lonely being up in the mountains by himself, but the loneliness was all worth it, and the reason was person trudging back home with a sled full of firewood. 

A tall lanky youth with brunette long bangs across the left eye trudged across the snow almost effortlessly. The blonde set the cup down on the porch and headed off immediately, running full speed ahead and lunging himself onto the brunette. 

Caught off guard the brunet and the blonde tumbled into the snow, laughter filling the air. It was quiet in the mountains so the laughter echoed all around them. 

“Quatre, calm down. Missed me?” 

Quatre nodded eagerly, hugging the brunet close to him, not letting go. “I was bored for ages Trowa. I even figured out how to make the best hot cocoa ever.” 

“Ever huh?” Trowa asked, smirking. “Make me some then?” 

“Of course, Trowa! My new year’s resolution is to master cooking. One of us has to.” 

Trowa chuckled softly. “True. We can’t live off of ramen forever.” 

“Hey I’ve perfected it at least. I can make ramen 250 different ways. Duo would envy my ramen skills now.” Quatre grins and softly punches Trowa’s shoulders. 

Trowa sat up so Quatre could slide down onto his lap and the two faced each other. Snow fell all around them but neither moved an inch their image reflected in each other’s eyes. With a steady pace Trowa moved slowly toward Quatre, bringing his hands up to cover the blonde’s pale cheeks. Then with a gentleness he kissed Quatre. His lips pressing his warmth into the blonde’s, exchanging heat. 

Quatre closed his eyes as they kissed, wanting to savor the moment. However, eventually they both pulled back, breathing a cloud puff of air. 

Smiling, Trowa caressed Quatre’s cheek with the pad of his thumb. “You taste like hot chocolate.” He hummed approvingly. “I want some now.” 

“Really? Then we better get inside.” Quatre moved to get up from Trowa, but Trowa quickly pulled the blonde back, wrapping his arms around the other. 

“I meant I wanted you….” 

Quatre’s cheeks turned a slight shade of pink but he leaned into Trowa’s arms. “I think I can arrange that.”


	3. Prologe: What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated: G  
> Pairing: 3x4+5  
> Summary: New Year's Eve and Wufei is all alone. Or is he?

Wufei sat in front of the fireplace holding a glass of champagne in his hands. In an hour, it would be a new year. Another year alone. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he stared at the decreasing bubbles and took a quick sip of the alcohol. God, he would be alone for another 365 days, again! 

Everyone he knew was in some sort of relationship. Trowa and Quatre were the first to get together, Duo and Heero were next. Lady Une even managed to snag herself a young preventer worker named Sally Po. His best friends Treize and Zechs ended up revealing their relationship to him. Even the most annoying woman Dorothy Catalonia managed to get Zechs’ sister Relena. Yeah, that was how his whole year has been. Watching couples being lovey dovey. 

Tonight, his friends were holding a party, but Wufei could not bear to go. He just couldn’t stand the loneliness watching everyone snuggle each other and be cute. Gross. Downing some more of the champagne he clicked his tongue against his cheek in irritation. The fire cackled as though it were laughing at him in his solitude. 

Suddenly, a knock on his door and Wufei groaned. Setting down his drink on the end table by his chair he got up and opened the door. “Who is it?” He asked grumpily and then his eyes widened. “Trowa? Quatre? What are you doing here?” 

Quatre bounded into Wufei’s apartment as if he owned the place, and Trowa followed carrying a couple of bags stuff with something. 

“Well Wufei, we decided to have a party with you! Duo’s kind of went out of control and we barely escaped with our lives.” Quatre spoke with a grin before helping Trowa set the bags down and pulling out goodies of all kinds. 

Trowa nodded. “We managed to swipe some of their stuff and bought the rest.” 

Blinking at them Wufei couldn’t help feeling they had ulterior motives not just coming here to cheer him up with a private party. 

“What is really going on? You wouldn’t just opt out for little old me.” Wufei chaffed with a dark tone, causing the both of them to pause. Quatre was about to put on a party hat then went over to Wufei and strapped it on him inside. 

“Why can’t we Wufei?” 

“After all, New Year’s Eve is supposed to be celebrated with friends, family, and lovers…” Trowa whispered softly, and Quatre’s smile reappeared. 

Wufei blinked again, opening his mouth at the odd gazes his two friends gave him. Then he closed his mouth, shaking his head. “I don’t understand. Go back to Duo’s and leave me alone. Please.” It was not a question, it was a demand. 

However, Quatre ignored Wufei’s request and leaned forward so Wufei could only see Quatre’s face. Quatre gently brushed his lips over Wufei’s, the warmth of the blonde’s lips causing the Asian man to stumble back. 

“Q-Quatre! What are you doing!? In front of Trowa no less!” He sputtered in surprise at the kiss. However, the light kiss had not been unpleasant…

Trowa came over to them and moved behind Wufei, wrapping his arms around the Asian. “Wufei….for once just let us take care of you. You think no one has noticed how lonely you are? We have. Quatre and I have talked it over and we….we both want you. No. We both love you. We always have.” 

Quatre also wrapped his arms around Wufei, pulling the two closer to him. “We love you Wufei, and we don’t want to share you with anyone else. Can you accept us both or will you not allow yourself to have twice the love?” 

A few seconds of silence and Wufei suddenly burst in laughter. Trowa and Quatre looked at each other over Wufei confused. “I…do not…understand…” 

The two gazed at Wufei with warmth, and the Asian man could feel the coldness of his heartbreak. Suddenly, Trowa broke the silence. 

“We have about 11 seconds until the new year.” 

“Has it been over an hour? I guess I…I lost track of time.” Wufei murmured softly, watching Quatre grab party hates for himself and Trowa while handing everyone noise makers and confetti. 

Ten…

Nine…

Eight…

Seven…

Zechs…

Five…

Four…

Three…

Two…

ONE!!!

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Quatre threw confetti in the air, and Trowa blew a noisemaker. Wufei laughed and wrapped his arms around them both. Suddenly the world became quiet as the three of them looked at each other, unable to contain the grins stretched across their faces. 

Wufei then leaned over to Quatre and kissed the blonde on his lips, then moved over to Trowa and kissed him as well. “Happy New Year….a start to a fantastic new year.” He whispered, and the two nodded in agreement, moving in for a group hug with their now Asian lover. 

“We love you Wufei.” 

“Every part of you.” 

“So, don’t feel lonely anymore. You are ours, and we are yours.” 

“This will be the best year you’ve ever had. I promise.” 

“I too promise this.” 

Wufei looked at his lovers as they declared their love and he couldn’t stop the smile spreading throughout his whole body. “Thank you…thank you….for everything.”


	4. Day 1-Donuts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated: Mature?
> 
> Summary: RIP donuts. 
> 
> Pairing: 3x4x5, 1x2, 1x2x3x4x5

Quatre grimaced as he gazed at himself in a mirror. His hands were tied to a bed post and the only thing he could feel was nausea. Did he have a drink? No recollection of the night before could be found as he gazed around the room. God, where the hell was he? First, he was celebrating New Year’s Eve with his friends and then he blacked out. 

Trying to sit up he groaned as the ropes tied tightly around his writes rubbed them raw. “For fuck’s sake, could of at least made it somewhat bearable.” Frowning, he looked around the room, realizing now they were in some fancy hotel. What had happened last night? He had been dancing with Wufei and Trowa, but that was all he could remember. 

A door opened from where Quatre assumed the bathroom was, and he heard a loud lazy yawn. That yawn sounded so familiar to him. Then his eyes widened when he saw Duo come out, arms stretched over his head and completely naked. His mouth hung open in shock.

“D….Duo? What?” 

“Oh, hey, Quat.” Duo spoke with nonchalance and popped one of his shoulders ungracefully. “Heero will be back shortly. He went to get us breakfast.” 

Starign wide eyed he tried to undo the ropes, his skills from being a Preventer currently lacking. Duo looked amused as he watched Quatre squirm on the bed, arms wrapped around his chest, not bothering to ease the blonde’s suffering. 

“Damn, Heero tied me, didn’t he?” 

Duo smirked. “Yeah, boy has skills.” 

Quatre huffed then glared at the door as it opened. Heero was bringing in a bag of donuts, unperturbed by the murderous stare. “Heero, untie me, now.” 

“Not before breakfast.” 

“Heero. I am dead serious. Untie me. Now.” 

“Or what gonna sic your boyfriends on us? See Quat, we’re hurt you didn’t bring us along. So we’re kind of getting our revenge.” Duo went over to the bag and pulled out a donut, licking the chocolate off slowly with a devilish grin. 

Quatre stared at him, eyes widening even more. “What the hell does that mean? You knew Trowa and I were going to confess to Wufei.” 

“So, does that mean Duo and I can’t love you three?”Heero’s voice held a deep seriousness that Quatre didn’t recognize. It wasn’t the usual Heero serious voice they were all familiar with. This held a softer, gentler, almost hurt tone. 

Quatre stared down at his face and realized for the first time he was naked. “Geez couldn’t give me clothes huh?” 

Duo and Heero just smiled at each other as Heero ate a donut as well. Quatre stared at the donuts they were eating leisurely, his stomach growling loudly. Duo picked up another donut and went over to Quatre. 

“Hungry?”

Quatre nodded. 

“I need you to say yes master.” 

“Fuck you.” 

Duo shrugged and bit into the donut, chewing noisly. Quatre licked his lips at the delicious pink frosted donut. Heero came over and wrapped his arms around Duo. 

“Being cruel today Duo?” Heero asked with a smirk. 

“He still needs to be punished for abandoning us at Relena and Dorothy’s god awful party.” Duo finished off the donut, then put his frosting covered fingers to Quatre’s lips. “Suck them.” 

Quatre opened his mouth, then bit as hard as he could. Duo flinched but grinned darkly. “Huh, want to play that way? Fine.” He shoved his fingers further into Quatre’s mouth. “Suck. Or do you want something better to suck?” 

Eyes widened and Quatre sighed in defeat, he sucked and licked off the strawberry frosting from Duo’s fingers who pulled them away once he felt satisfied. “You earn a donut. What kind? Heero got a lot.” 

“Any maple long john’s in there?” Quatre asked eyeing the bag curiously. 

Duo peeked inside and pulled out a thick nicely covered maple long john. “Open wide.” 

“Duo no! Fuck this, untie me Hee-“Before he could continue his demanding tone the long donut was shoved into his mouth. He bit down hard into it and tried to pull away. However, Heero moved over and grabbed his face, forcing him to remain staring into Duo’s mischievous eyes. 

Suddenly, a loud bang was on the door. 

“Duo, Heero. I know you have Quatre! Open up!” 

Quatre tried to call out Trowa’s name, but the donut muffled his voice. Heero hid behind the door and motioned for Duo to open it. Duo nodded and moved cautiously to the door, opening it a crack. 

“Hey Trowa! Oh, Wufei? You here too? Wonderful. Come in.” Duo opened the door a bit ore and motioned the other two. 

Then without warning Heero leapt at Trowa, tackling him to the floor and pulling out rope from who knows where. He wrestled Trowa to the ground, a hard fight be due to beign surprised Trowa was taken down. Wufei, tried to reach Trowa’s side to help him but Duo whistled and stuck out a foot, tripping the Asian to the floor. 

Heero, once done with Trowa grabbed more rope and tied up Wufei as well. Duo and Heero picked up the two and tossed them on either side of Quatre. They were surprised to see their blonde lover naked with a donut half eaten in his mouth. 

“What is going on? Quatre?”

Duo and Heero came over to them and Duo too out the donut from Quatre’s mouth, eating the rest. “Mmm good stuff.” 

Quatre sputtered when the donut was removed, glaring at Duo. “I don’t know. I got kidnapped and now you two are I mean, honestly, you could have just talked to us!” 

Heero pulled a chair and looked at them all. “If we had would you have listened? You had just told Wufei you loved him and if we told you today you would think it a joke.” 

Duo nodded in agreement. “Yeah, and we are still hurt you guys abandoned us. First Wufei didn’t come to the party, then you two just up and left without telling us. Do you know how many hours we suffered? God, it was so stupid.” 

Trowa, Quatre and Wufei looked at each other and sighed softly. “Duo, Heero, we had no idea…” Quatre spoke softly, feeling terrible for neglecting his friends. 

“I am sorry Maxwell, Yuy. I just…didn’t feel in the celebrating mood. I did not know Trowa and Quatre would be coming over. We kind of got lost….in the moment.” 

Trowa looked to Heero. “You know you guys are our closests friends. We didn’t mean to avoid you.” 

Duo looked satisfied and gave a smile. Heero, however continued to analyze them with his Navy blue eyes. 

“If you are trly sorry then you’ll stay here with us for a few days so we can figure this out.” 

“Figure this out? What out?” Wufei questioned. 

“How we are going to be a couple.” 

Everyone stared at Heero surprised. 

“Wow, Heero, worse love confession ever man. Should have left it to me.” Duo spoke with a snicker and three pairs of eyes stared at him instead. “Look. We know you guys probably never thought of us romantically, but…we…talked it over and we don’t want anyone else having you guys. Call us selfish but…we love you. All three of you.” 

Heero shrugged his shoulders at his dismissed confession but nodded along with Duo’s. “We….don’t see why we all can’t be together. We already live in Quatre’s home since he has more rooms than what he knows to do with and honestly…we are a good fit for each other.” 

The three on the bed listened, quietly gazing at each other and Trowa broke out into a grin. “I guess it wouldn’t hurt to try.” 

“Lord knows you two need someone to watch out for you.” Wufei replied with sarcasm. 

“Can someone untie me so I can punch them and then kiss them?” 

The other four looked at Quatre and smirked. “Nope.” 

“RIP donuts.” Quatre murmured softly.


End file.
